


simple happiness

by witchesdiner



Series: parts of me still there in it [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdiner/pseuds/witchesdiner
Summary: Bite-sized Al has apple pie for the first time after getting his body back fic we all need to write at some point.





	simple happiness

It is the kind of simple happiness his life is made of now. It is a cat leaning against his leg, waving a paw up at him. It is the sunny back room he stays in when he visits with Gracia and Elicia. It’s Mei unexpectedly tapping on his hospital window to see him before she leaves. It’s the almost weekly calls from Central that start with “Mr. Elric, we will need you to fill out this paperwork regarding-" then dissolve into giggles and office gossip, phone passed, often ripped, from hand to hand.

It’s tea with Winry on Sunday mornings a few minutes after her eyes stop darting to her work table and she raises her cup and drinks him in, the spreading scent of warm chamomile and muscle memory pulling a soft smile across his face right before Ed bursts through the door with whoever he’s had brunch with in tow, somehow exactly on time.

He thinks maybe it’s most like a series of Eds smashing through a series of doors. Standing pale and shaking in front of him, yet still the most vibrant thing he had seen in five years.

“Al, hey, Al?! Are you okay?! We can try this another time if it’s too soon-“

“No, no, it’s okay, brother,” Al smiles up at the two of them, at the close cheery kitchen, white and yellow in a way that doesn’t make his stomach churn. He swipes at his cheek and picks his fork up again. “It’s just really great pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt request on tumblr! 
> 
> I know that the Al in the Gate is the Truth, but I like to headcanon that Al's brain still remembers what it was like in there.


End file.
